Skills
As part of the Class System, players with available Mana Points are able to use Skills on their Tasks, themselves, and their party members. Skills are temporary advantages, such as boosts to the player's or party members' stats. Players learn their first skill at level 11, and learn one per level until level 14. __TOC__ Using Skills Each class has certain special skills, which appear in the bottom of the Rewards column. Each skill has a target which can be either a task (Daily, Habit, To-Do), yourself, or your whole party. Task Skills For skills which target a task, click on the skill and then click on a task. The skill's effect will be applied immediately and you will get a confirmation that mana has been deducted and that the skill has been applied to the task. You do not need to check off the task at the same time. You can apply a skill to a task more than once. This is called stacking. Each cast of the skill has approximately the same effect. Changing Your Mind If you change your mind about using a task skill, reload the HabitRPG web page or hit the Escape key to cancel the skill use. This works only before you've clicked on the target of the skill. There is no way to undo a skill after it has been fully cast, but if you used it by accident, you can refund your mana using Fix Character Values under Settings > Site (direct link). Party Skills For skills which target yourself or your party, click on the skill. Its effect will be applied immediately to each of the player(s) targeted. If the skill is a buff, the effect will last until each player's own Cron. An avatar with a buff active will have a small up-arrow icon next to their level. Productivity Benefits Players can use skills to help motivate themselves when they are struggling with difficult tasks or to reduce damage taken rather than having to restore health with a potion. For example: *During illness, Warriors might take a Defensive Stance, rather than resting in the Inn to reduce but not remove health loss. *When faced with a major new task, such as a project for work or a major household repair, Mages might award themselves more experience by using Burst of Flames upon the task. This also moves them closer to leveling up, reducing the chance that they'll die from other Dailies they had less time to accomplish. *When faced with a disagreeable or taxing task, such as an unusually high pile of dishes after a party, Rogues might Pickpocket that task for a motivating gold boost. Party Benefits Players who have formed parties can use their special abilities to help each other. Depending on their class, party members can defend each other from Damage from neglected Dailies or bad Habits, and encourage each other with increased experience gain, gold, or drops. Available Skills Warrior Skills Mage Skills Rogue Skills Healer Skills References fr:Compétences Category:Class System Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Advanced Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Bug